


Greta Learns About The Wizard(or Greta Terrorises Children)

by WickerPrince



Series: Greta Does Things [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: THE WIZARD IN MY CLOSET TOLD ME TO DO IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickerPrince/pseuds/WickerPrince
Summary: This will never be as good as it is when spoken out loud so...sorry.





	

Greta sat outside an open window, listening to the old man - Josh, Demi-God of the Fabulous Trannies - tell his grandchildren a thrilling story. 

 

"I don't eat anything ranch after what happened to The Wizard..." 

 

"The wonderful wizard of Oz?" one of the children asked. 

 

"Yes...I watched it all happen..." 

 

The children moved forward in anticipation. 

 

"I had brought home chicken wings with ranch because," he stopped, choked out a sob, and continued, "they were out of fry sauce." 

 

All of the children gasped in horror. Greta put a clawed hand to her mouth in shock-  _out of fry sauce?_

"Little did I know...that would be his last meal..." Josh said. "I handed him the chicken wings and, just as the ranch touched his old cracked lips, he began to convulse. He foamed at the mouth..." the old man trailed off, wondering if this would be an appropriate story to tell his grandchildren. Still, he continued.

 

"I tried to call 911...but they didn't believe me...they said The Wizard was already dead..." 

 

The children gasped again as their grandfather continued.

 

"So you had a homeless man in your closet?" asked Josh's late wife, Joan. She was dead but her spirit stayed in the house, much to the annoyance of the grandchildren and Josh's husband, Cake. 

 

Josh burst out laughing but regained his composure. "Okay, okay, no. But when I went back to my closet the next day, all that was left of The Wizard were his magical shoes. And, thus, I became The Wizard's Apprentice." the man kicked out his leg, revealing the magical shoes.

 

"Like hell you did, George."

 

"Dammit, Joan, I told you I changed my name!"

 

All the children gasped and clapped. Greta shrieked with all the colours of the wind and started running up and down the street again. With a mighty shriek of "BED", she leapt into the open window of Josh's house, sending all the children screaming. 

 

They were all flailing their arms and running in circles and Greta chased them about the living room, shrieking bed. All the children fled to their rooms, locking the doors as Greta shrieked and soared out the kitchen window, her screams of bed trailing behind her as she disappeared into the sunset.


End file.
